1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an installation assembly for hard disk drives (HDD)s.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, a high density storage with a number of HDDs is provided. Generally, the wider that the spaces are between adjacent HDDs, the more effective the heat dissipation will be for the HDDs. However, with the common designs, a space between adjacent HDDs is fixed. Thus, when the thermal environment is bad for dissipating heat for the storage, the sever may not operate normally.